


Remember when...

by memorial



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone. Yes, they can say you’re alone, they can assume and affirm you are alone. However, you know you’re not, and he knows. He doesn’t intend to leave you, as well as you wouldn’t dare to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when...

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank to Sabrina <3 (nhiiiiiii)

 

Do you remember?

The first time he spoke to you. The first time he told a bad joke and it made you laugh — people were shocked. They thought you’d never laugh at something so stupid like that.

Remember the days he was there, and the days he wasn’t. He was with someone else, in another place, just like you were, too. Remember each word ever said, day after day, game after game. Victory and defeat. You sigh and close your eyes.

Slowly, you’ve been getting self-conscious, noticing there was something different. Deep down there has always been something different, but you and he have never been able to explain. You didn’t need to.

Remember the first time. The first kiss. (Oh, yes, you remember). Remember that night when he “accidentally” held your hand, maybe because he wanted to. You wanted it too. All those words whispered, and the cheek kisses in front of the cameras, the exchanged smiles, his consolation and support.

Tears of joy, tears of sadness.

You also remember the nights he spent with you, and the nights he didn’t. The cold and the warmth, the laughter and the silence. And every time he has to leave, your voice comes out weak yet loud enough so he can hear you, _“Do you really need to go now?”_ ; and he stays, because he can’t stand the thought of you alone.

Alone. Yes, they can say you’re alone, they can assume and affirm you are alone. However, you know you’re not, and he knows. He doesn’t intend to leave you, as well as you wouldn’t dare to leave him.

You love your Nene with the same strength you love your club.

You do.


End file.
